khmangafandomcom-20200213-history
The Truth about Xion
"The Truth about Xion" is the twenty-second chapter of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Synopsis Axel goes through Vexen's research in Castle Oblivion where he reads about Xion and her status as Vexen's "greatest masterpiece" - a Replica. Later, at the Clock Tower in Twilight Town, Roxas complains to Axel about Saïx, who belittled his visits to Xion while she recovers from her coma. However, Axel, distracted by what he uncovered doesn't hear him. Roxas notices that Axel's ice cream is melting and asks if something's wrong though Axel denies it. He continues complaining about Saïx, saying that he treats Xion like a thing when she isn't. In Xion's room, Axel looks upon Xion and decides that he can never tell Roxas the truth about her. Saïx walks by and dryly asks if Axel has gone over her instruction manual. Axel tells Saïx that while he doesn't have a problem with his sarcasm, he won't let him treat Xion like an object. Saïx scoffs and walks off, telling Axel he's lost his mind. In her coma, Xion dreams of Sora, Riku, and Kairi playing on the Destiny Islands and believes they are memories from her time as a human. In the Round Room, Saïx reports to Xemnas that Xion still isn't functioning and suggests bringing in a new replica. Xemnas refuses, claiming that she is merely dreaming and that everything that is happening is as Kingdom Hearts wants it to be. The next day, at the Clock Tower, Roxas finds Axel as he muses on his conversation with Saïx and tells him he's excited to see him. However, he worries that their usual spot doesn't feel the same without Xion. Axel comforts him with a hand on his shoulder and assures him that Xion will be fine. The next morning, Axel comes across Roxas and Xion, who has finally woken up from her coma. In the Grey Area, Saïx refuses to let Xion accompany Roxas on a mission, telling her that she's useless out of shape. Roxas volunteers himself and Axel to back her up and Saïx reluctantly agrees. As the trio enter a Corridor of Darkness, Saïx glares at them. They arrive at the Clock Tower where Roxas immediately tries to get ice-cream. Axel tells him to wait until after the mission when Xion mentions having had dreams which she attributes as memories of her human life, confusing Axel. Beneath the Old Mansion, Naminé observes a sleeping Sora and tells DiZ that a Nobody is interfering with the memory restoration process. She believes that several of Sora's memories have slipped away though DiZ believes Sora could do without a few. Naminé, however, believes that Sora needs those memories to awaken, but that all they could do at the moment is wait. Later, in her room, she draws images of Roxas, Axel, and Xion, but wonders about Xion's identity. Worlds and characters Production notes Series continuity * Xion finally wakes up from the coma she entered in "The Wrong Buttons". * Sora is still in the pod he entered in "The Road to Dawn". Video game differences * Axel doesn't learn the truth about Xion until after she awakens from her coma and collapses during the three-man mission on Day 193. He also learns the truth at the World That Never Was instead of in Castle Oblivion. * Roxas isn't shown going to his missions to Halloween Town, Beast's Castle, or Never Land during Xion's coma. * The memory that causes Xion to awaken is when Sora turns himself into a Heartless to free Kairi's heart yet she only dreams about Sora's time at Destiny Islands. Furthermore, her awakening and Roxas's reaction is omitted. * In the video game, Saïx learns that Xion is awake before Axel. * When they start their mission in Twilight Town in the video game, they arrive at the Back Alley and not at the Clock Tower. As such, Xion never mentions her "memory" of watching the sunset. * Naminé sketches Roxas, Axel, and Xion after the three-man mission instead of before it. She also doesn't sense the interference until Day 224. Goofs Trivia Truth about Xion, The Truth about Xion, The Truth about Xion, The Truth about Xion, The